winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Multix Club
WIP Multix Club is a Winx Club fanseries created by Cure Fluffy. (The episode title screens were made using a picture from background-pictures.picphotos.net. The lettering was done with Cool Text.) Plot Daisy Whitehouse is an ordinary human girl with parents who fight a lot, a brother who's heading for the streets and too much stress to handle...or so she thought. While trying to end her life by flying like a plane off her bedroom balcony, she is caught just in time by a group of... fairies?! Yes, turns out this is neither a hallucination nor a dream and Daisy hasn't died and gone somewhere-fairies are real. Seriously. And these fairies whisk Daisy off to the mind-blowing country of Magix and its prestigious fairy school Alfea because-believe it or not-she is a fairy too. Here Daisy will encounter surprising friends and extraordinary adventures, and make her lifelong childhood dream come true-the ability to fly. Episodes Season 1 *Attack Of The Fairy Vigilantes! *Birth Of A Pilot *Peacocks With Skirts Alfea is hosting a Welcome Ball for everyone and are inviting some "Specialist" boys! The hunt for love is on as the Multix use this opportunity to hunt for the most spectacular ballgowns possible. Love is in the air tonight, but not everyone will get what they want... *The Elemental Witches During some crackpot scheme to infiltrate Cloudtower, the four party-crashers are identified. *Saving Prom Night *Hello Again Season 2 The Multix Club are back! *So You Thought You Could Get Rid Of Us, Did You? The Multix Club are BACK! *Miss Faragonda's Bombshell *The Presentation Of Doom! Professor Rondo has set everyone an important homework assignment-they must prepare a presentation in pairs on each others' home planet. While this would be a tiring pain for everyone, it has also scared the crud out of Florabelle for reasons her friends can't work out. But is this a case of what they don't know can't hurt them-or seriously can?... *The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag The last time we saw Florabelle-if that is her name,-she had just tried to kill herself by jumping off a balcony! (without transforming) Luckily Daisy manages to save her-but at what price? *The Truth Behind Florabelle's Makeover Where did Florabelle's new accessories come from? *Charmix By Midnight *In Memoriam Randomly in class, Florabelle's black hair changes back to blonde. There's only one reason why that would happen, and it isn't good... *Somehow, We Did It! Season 3 *Third Time Lucky *"Home" The Multix's diplomatic mission continues as they arrive in Mion. Hibiki isn't pleased that they will meet her feudal lord guardians, but maybe she will get something powerful out of this... *Look Who's Back The Multix risk Florabelle's safety by continuing the mission to Isa. The good news; Florabelle gets her Enchantix! The bad news; the way this happened involved the revealing of her birth name, and now she's going to have to get out... *Rainbow Kamikaze *So long, Alfea! Season 4 *For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll Everyone has graduated from Alfea with flying colours-sometimes literally. Everyone is packing their things up happy and excited about what amazing things they're going to do next. Everyone except Hibiki. Yes, she's graduated, but her past is catching up with her... *A New Mission *Flying the Nest *Introducing Kira *Perfect Storm Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Characters Multix Club *Coco Xocolata Fairy of Chocolate. A friendly and popular girl. *Daisy Whitehouse AKA Limita Kazé. Fairy of Aviation. Daisy is obsessed with anything that flies, especially aeroplanes. *Florabelle Ramsey AKA Paula Von Geld. Fairy of Cupcakes. A polite and caring princess who loves to bake cupcakes for everyone. She can be really shy, and has an old-fashioned style of speech and dress. Under her sweet surface, there is a dark, sour reason for this... *Hibiki Okamijo Fairy of Iron Will. Part of an endangered human subspecies called the Eina, who live as tribes in the Tsukihon star system and see in thermal imaging instead of normal colours. *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel Fairy of Rainbows. A peppy, cheerful girl who wants everything to be colourful. *Riana Avion Fairy of Fireworks. Passionate and rebellious. Rarely seen without her lucky purple hat, which she keeps in both civilian and fairy forms. *Kira McCloud Fairy of Storms. (Appears Season 4 onwards) Specialists *Hiroki Beilschmidt A quiet Specialist in a loving relationship with Florabelle. *Honda Daidoji A noble samurai-like warrior with a love of calligraphy and obscure arts. *Douglas Hartmann Has a heated rivalry with Daisy and wants to be a better flier than her with his top-of-the-class knowledge of piloting ships and hoverbikes. Though is this relationship purely competitive, or something more... *Michael Mio *Felix Romano Lovino's cheerful but airheaded younger brother. *Lovino Romano Skilled at cooking and racing hoverbikes, but very prickly. *Alfred F. Starr *Pablo Turner His excellent painting skills have led Papillon to fancy him... but in the hope that this would bring the long and bitter war between their two planets to end, he is engaged to the princess of Ciencia. Relatives Coco *Isis Xocolata Coco's older sister and heir to the throne of Xocolata. Daisy *Kevin Whitehouse Daisy's protective older brother. *Jano Kazé Daisy's birth brother Florabelle *Rudolph Von Geld Florabelle's father and King of Isa before her. *Sarabi Von Geld Florabelle's mother. *Mireille Von Geld Reigned as Queen of Isa after Paula for a number of years and put her sister in cold sleep until she could sort something out. *Hermann Von Geld Florabelle/Paula's valiant brother who tried to kill her in order to save the people of Isa. *Angela Von Geld Florabelle's great-niece (yes, really) and Isa's current queen. Pixies *Hikoki *Cerise Other Alfea Students *Cornelia The Fairy of Loom Bands. *Calico *Beryllium Mendelev A princess of Ciencia and Pablo's fiancée. Non-humanoid *Adorufu The spirit monster who possesses Florabelle/Paula and caused her to go on a killing spree. *Neapolitan Papillon's pet butterfly creature. *Ryuusei Hibiki's Wild Spirit. Other Very Minor Roles and Cameos Trivia *The Multix club girls are based very loosely on countries of the world, some more loosely than others as this idea only popped into Cure Fluffy's head while editing Hibiki's page. Coco=Brazil Daisy=England Florabelle=Germany Hibiki=Japan Papillon=France Riana=America Kira=Italy *Because of this, the designs for the Specialists they fancy are based around the countries' Hetalia personifications. *There are three characters who have names starting in "Hi" and ending in "Ki"; Hi'bi'ki (Multix Club member), Hi'ro'ki (Florabelle's love interest) and Hi'ko'ki (Daisy's bonded pixie) *The "Multi" in "Multix" implies a mixture and more than one thing. As the series developed, Cure Fluffy wanted the show to at least partly reflect the diversity and problems of the real world. Category:Clubs